


If It's Not Love 如果这都不算爱

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold从没问过，甚至从没多看他两眼。John也从未感受到对方的欲望。</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's Not Love 如果这都不算爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If It's Not Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962111) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



人人都认为他充满吸引力。这种事情发生过太多，以至于John懒得去多想，权当是背景噪音的一部分。人们会多看他几眼，为他点杯咖啡，有时可能有进一步的要求，或是开门见山单刀直入，或是面带微笑，邀请性的偏过头来，抑或是有意瞟两眼他身边一目了然的空位子。这种情况在他步入特工生涯后开始减少，杀气使然，他想。即便如此，这依然是件再平常不过的事。

Harold从没问过，甚至从没多看他两眼。John也从未感受到对方的欲望。

有这么一天，经历过一场不愉快的追逐，他湿漉漉、臭烘烘地回到图书馆，这场追逐终止于下水道——环境堪忧的那种。同时经历的还有一阵肉搏，期间他被数次击倒。Harold抬头注视着从楼梯间走出来的他，先是长舒一口气，然后是同情性的惊呼。“噢，亲爱的。”他说。一旁的Bear呜咽几声，耳朵耷拉着。

“是啊，”John短促地回应，当即脱至赤裸，衣服直接扔进了大号垃圾桶。卫生间的淋浴喷头是Harold草草安装的，一般来说只能在紧急情况下使用，但John等不及要把自己清理干净了。他用汗衫最干净的地方擦了擦头发，又脱掉了内裤，拉上垃圾袋并绑住。“等会儿我会扔掉。”说着，走进了浴室。

他飞快地清理掉皮肤上的污物。虽然水流并不均匀，水温也时冷时热，但与刚才相比，现在舒服得简直像漫步天堂。在擦洗的过程中他用掉了半瓶沐浴露。大约十分钟后，浴室的门开了，John听到Harold说，“我给你留了些干净衣服和毛巾。”

“谢谢。”John回答道，但门再次关闭了。脑海回溯着，忽然，他记起了Harold猛得从他身上抽回到显示器的视线，以及对方脸颊上淡淡的粉红色，并刻意地不看向他。

John垂下双手，直直站立在浴室中，水流拂过他的皮肤。Harold的确渴望他。

#

John什么都不会说。但他试图去发现——当Harold疏忽大意，但那极其罕见。当John热火朝天地进行着伸展运动，向后仰头，这个动作使他显得更修长，如果再来一声低低的呻吟，他就能如愿以偿。Harold并未慌乱，但看上去的确多了丝渴求。当John在他后方的沙发上酣然入睡，总是Harold轻轻搭上肩头的手将他唤醒。当他抛给Harold一个慵懒的微笑，Harold的嘴角会轻轻上提，但在形成一个温暖笑容前便用力收敛。

这让John感到愉悦：玩真的？于是他放任自己在沙发上胡乱地说着梦话，一侧头发被压成奇怪的形状，再把西装的翻领折两折。Harold显然有些应对不良。

John把更多的衣服带来了图书馆，还修理了淋浴设备使之更好用，并且开始在Harold编写代码时在桌边做点自己的事情。他敢说Harold绝对关注着他因为对方总在按删除键。John很想安装一个键盘记录器来统计一下，哪样更分心？俯卧撑，还是伸展运动？但他还是遗憾地放弃了这个想法，因为Harold能在五秒钟内发现任何键盘记录器，即便是在糟糕的一天，而且还醉着。

不管怎样，John的感觉越来越强烈。Harold特别喜欢他的肩，他的笑容，喜欢他脱掉套头衫的姿态，喜欢他活动脖子的动作。John在几处隐秘的区域装了几面小镜子，所以他知道，当Harold为他提供更开阔的区域做运动时，对方其实也盯住了自己的臀部。

有时他会想，Harold还会渴望什么。Harold想要操他吗？也许Harold想要John吸他的阴茎。John什么都不会说，但如果Harold有什么要说，有什么要问，John想要——有所准备，他想了解该期待些什么。

两天后，他设法将一些红酒洒在衬衫上。回到图书馆，他褪去衣物，慢悠悠地做起肩绕环运动。当他转身，Harold正目不转睛地盯着他，双手放在键盘上。有这么一瞬间，John认为Harold就要问出来了，但实际上，他用带着全然的困惑的嗓音，问出来的却是，“你是故意这么做的吗？”

John感到了自己砰砰的心跳，三下。他什么也没说，但嘴唇异常干燥。

Harold茫然地瞪着他，“你从未表现出任何兴趣，为什么会—”但他忽的收声，又忽的继续。“如果我问，你会说是。”

John听到自己的声音，“是。”声音有些破碎。

Harold停顿了一下，接着说，“你想要我—”

“是。”John迅速回答。电光火石间，他明白了，他才是那个要提问的人，跪下来，乞求Harold——让他触碰自己，让自己触碰对方。就算对方正有此意，他依然渴望，渴望乞求，渴求——

“John，”Harold唤着，温柔地，不可思议地，充满爱意地。

“拜托。”John绝望地恳求，他一刻也无法忍受。“Harold——”

“是的，是的，当然。”Harold说着，慷慨而不迟疑。他站起来，迈着坚定的步子来到John身边，吻他的嘴唇，温暖而柔和。

“求你了，”John又说了一遍，颤抖着回吻他。“拜托，Harold，问我吧—问我任何事情—”

-END-


End file.
